Edward and Bella's wedding night
by adistantmemory
Summary: What happens when Edward and Bella finally get to be together? Find out, like, now. Why haven't you clicked yet?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this.**

We were conjoined at the mouth, Edward and I, as we road in the limo to the hotel that night.

When we stopped, he swooped me up into his arms and embraced me with more passion than he had ever allowed before. He kissed me then. It was soft and smooth at first then it developed into something deeper, filled with want and love.

All I recall is a flash of the hotel lobby and a jingling of keys and we were off to our room. He set me down at the door. We were both out of breath and his eyes held desire, so fantastically. They were golden fire as he held that smoldering look with me.

He got the door open and we were onto the bed in no time. We kissed savagely and I started to lose myself, there was no reason to hold back anymore. We were married now and Edward was all mine, for _eternity_! He was hungry, not thirsty for my blood, but hungry for my body. Lust was all I could see in his eyes, this was the case for me. He pulled back and we just stared at each other, while passion sparked in the air. I went for the button on his shirt, while he got the buttons down me back. I stirred at his cold touch, his cold skin ignited my warm flesh. The dress Alice had made was so lovely, but I couldn't get myself in or out of the thing.

Once the clothing was safe he proceeded to give me such pleasure, that I was all consumed by Edward. Nothing in the world was more important in that one moment. He was kissing me all over as he lowered me to the bed.

He stopped briefly to ask, " Are you sure?"

"Edward, I love you and I am all yours now. It's even legally binding. Please, Edward."

"I love you, Bella. You don't have to beg anymore." He said this to my stomach as he hesitated and my lacy panties. My nod gave him permission to see me. He slid my panties down at an agonizing human pace. I protested in anticipation.

"Patience, Bells." He teased. I just rolled my eyes and he pushed his boxer briefs off. My breath caught as I saw him in his entirety, he is too gorgeous to look at. He's like the sun, you can't look directly at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**We last left our lovers in the bedroom….making cupcakes..**

Edward walked slowly towards the bed, taking in the full sight of me. He wasn't that far away, I could touch him if I wanted to, but this was nice. Kind of like being appraised and surpassing expectations, by the look in his eyes.

He was indeed sculpted like a statue of a greek god. Perfect in every way. The air was thick with sexual tension, and then he smiled. It felt like my heart exploded, because this was a new kind of smile, one that I liked very much. He seemed to emit happiness through his pores.

He crawled onto the bed with a playful hesitation. All the while he was boring a hole straight through me. It was as if his eye sight was fire and everything he looked at, so hungrily, burned with sensations unimaginable to me before now.

He gently caressed my legs and arms as he made his way up my body to my mouth which waited for him longingly. He kissed my ankle, then my knee, then my thigh (my heart was ready to leap out of my chest at this point), my stomach, in between my tender breasts, my collarbone, my neck, and finally my mouth. He drowned me with his sent, he was intoxicating; he laid against me so that his hardness touched my softness. His marble against my flesh. He tangled his hands into my hair and kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

I latched onto him like a leech. I wrapped my legs around his stone torso and my arms around his neck. I was so lost in the kiss that I barely felt him shift and move one hand to my breast. He began to play and tweak as he pleased. He would continue when I made the right sounds and torture me for a little while to enjoy my reaction.

He slid his hand down my side, I was extremely aware of where his hand was heading. I urged him on in my mind. I'm so glad he can't read it, he'd see nothing but unclean thoughts now. His hand continued on the path to my womanhood and I was breathing faster in anticipation.

Finally, he reached his destination. His cold touch made me shiver, in a good way. I opened wider for him to get a better angle and he took full advantage, touching lightly and rubbing….

'Oh, I wish he'd just go in already!' I thought as a long finger was pushed inside, it felt so good and I was very greedy that I started to move in time to his hand and welcomed the next finger that joined the first. I was so very nervous about this, but I thrust Edward. He would never hurt me. This helped me relax and enjoy him more. He ravaged my neck and he continued his finger-play downstairs, seeing at it was difficult to concentrate on breathing and what he was doing to me.

**Sorry it took so freakin long, but stuff happened...and well. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, so I took a different route since I took soooo long to update I was inspired so I wrote this. I like it. Though I admit it does not seem like Edward and Bella more like Jasper and Alice or something.

* * *

The tension was building.

Our eyes met.

Our thighs brushed.

Our arms fought. Fighting for dominance.

Letting him have the upper hand, then taking it from him, letting him know I hold a certain amount of control.

I leaned in close once I had him pinned. He could have escaped if he wanted to, but why would he want to go anywhere right now? He was trapped underneath me, my hips straddling his and my hands pinning his arms above his head. He calmed down and stopped struggling as much. I leaned in and hovered near his face letting my nose draw a faint line along his cheek and jaw line. I moved my head slowly to his ear, he wasn't going to take much longer before he broke free so I took advantage of this small opening and gently took his lobe into my mouth and sucked softly.

He moaned quietly and I knew he was about to take control. As I expected he rolled us over so that I was the pinned one, with his legs in between mine. He was not gentle with me, though I love to be manhandled from time to time and he knows what I like.

He bit my neck hungrily and pushed himself closer to me. I could feel all of him. My only regret is that our contact was not skin-to-skin. I would have to remedy that. Pressed up against him like I was, trapped and being ravaged by him. Mmmm.

He claimed my mouth with his, roughly. The competitiveness from wrestling with him earlier had not yet vanished. He thrust his tongue into my mouth, my tongue competing with his, yet he was riled up and on a mission. I smiled to myself as I tried to wiggle free. He stopped kissing me for a moment and gave me a sultry look that said, "I didn't say you could do that, you naughty girl." I answered him by grinding my pelvis against his. "Hmm," That was good enough for me.

I used my leverage to roll over on top of Josh. As I sat on top of him feeling sneaky and a little victorious, I ran my hands to the bottom of his t-shirt and pushed my hands up his strong chest, over his arms and pulled it over his head. I kissed his forehead, his cheek; lingered on his lips I gave his lower lip a tiny bite and moved on to kiss his neck, down his collarbone, his chest, and his stomach. I love teasing him. I stared into his eyes with conviction as I unbuttoned his jeans. I yanked his pants down his legs, no boxes. I like that.

I gripped his inner thighs, no longer teasing him, no longer gentle. He was "excited," His penis was standing very straight and tall. I wanted it in my mouth. I put him in my mouth sucking hard and getting all my favorite reactions. He gasped. I love to surprise him; I twisted my hand around his shaft while my mouth sucked on the head. I swirled my tongue around the head and looked up to see what he thought of my performance. He stared back at me with sex in his eyes, then I grabbed his balls, he growled. This excites me. All of a sudden it was my turn. He sat up, put one hand on the back of my head, and kissed me full on the mouth, he did not finish, but this was only the beginning.

He pushed me down on my back and pushed two fingers inside of me. We were kissing deeply he some how had his thumb on my clit and his fingers pumping in and out of me. It was delicious.

He moved the hand behind my head to grab my breast, he squeezed hard, and I moved my body up to meet his, my whimpers were muted by his kiss. He released my mouth and moved his mouth to my breast. He put my nipple in his mouth and sucked slightly. Then he sucked a bit harder. He bit my breast and left his mark on the pale skin.

He moved further south and somehow fingered me and went down on me at the same time. He licked my clit in a dizzying rhythm. He was good. He pumped a few more times and sucked on my clit, that was it for me. I shook as I came like a cold chill but so good. He gave me an orgasm.

He was not done yet. Now that I was taken care of, he was allowed to cum. Our eyes locked as he positioned himself before me, then changed his mind and flipped me over. Doggie style. This position is my favorite because of the angle. He positioned himself at my entrance and pushed slightly, then leaned forward and put one hand on my hip and the other on my boob. He thrust into me and I gasped. Again he entered me and he squeezed on the boob he had a hold of, again and again. Each thrust earned him a new moan; he was going harder each time. I loved every minute of it. He leaned up on his knees and placed both hands on my hips and started thrusting with earnest.

"Oh my God. Oh MY GOD!"

He reached around and rubbed my clit again, the poor bastard, always thinking of others. I came again, as I tightened around him he thrust a bit harder, rougher, faster. A few more good thrust and he was out of here, over the moon, and out for the count. He came and collapsed to the side of me, I rolled over so we both have enough space. He always works so hard.

All I had to say was, "Hmmm, thank you Eddie. You always know how to make a girl happy."

He replied, "All in a day's work, ma'am."


End file.
